rblxwarebetafandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Regular Minigames The regular 17 minigames that are played before the boss minigame. 5 normal minigames, 4 fast, 4 very fast, and 4 max fast minigames are played. 1 point is given when you win them, and 5 store points is given when you win them. * Platform Minigames * Find the Nearest Hole * Frying Pans * Treasure Chest * Typing * Soccer Balls * Saws * Guess the Door * Simon Says * Skydive * Trains * Targets * DewTie's Taco Stand * Hit an Enemy * Pyramid * Shark * Kamikaze * Small Frogger * Arena * Raining Bombs * Don't Move * Don't Stop Moving * Pizza Delivery * Light Search * Dodge * Question * Touch The Player * Press The Button * Maze * Weapon Fight * Land on the Platform * Spire * Noobs * Conveyor Boss Minigames Played at the final round to a game. Usually longer than regular minigames, and award you 5 points instead of 1 when you win them. 10 store points is given when you win. * RoBusters * Car Chasers * Falling Platforms * Soccer * Beartraps and Mines * The Obstacle Course * Cuddly Tomatoes * Frogger * Crushers * Skydive * Spinner Deathmatch Minigames Minigames that are played whenever 2 players tie at the end of a round. After the deathmatch minigame, whoever has the highest points wins. If the two players tied, a random winner is chosen. Awards you 1 point when you win. 5 store points is given when you win. * Frogger * Duel * Doctor Fuzzy Event Minigames Minigames or Boss Minigames that were added for an event. Usually are disabled once the event ends. * PVZGamer5770 (Summer Boss 2017) * Headless Horseman (Halloween Boss 2017) * King Gingerbread (Christmas Boss 2017) * Giant Gingerbread (Christmas Miniboss 2017) Special Rounds The cool things that add something to the round. There are two types of special rounds. One type is a regular one, which adds one thing to the round. The other type of special round is a stacked special round. This adds two special round effects to the game. Only cosmetic ones and nothing like Least is Best, Elimination, TDM, etc. can be stacked. * Regular Round * Least is Best * Weak Pans * Vintage (Colour Blind) * Higher Speed * Two Bosses * Elimination * Impossible Mode * Explosions * Team Deathmatch (TDM) * Sudden Death * Reversed * Zombies * King * Blur * Imposter * Flipped Mixed Rounds Mixed rounds are a type of special round that will change the special round each speed up. There's 5 special rounds to choose from, and it'll choose one in the intermission, then switch the special round after a speed up. Special Rounds List * Vintage * Least is Best * Weak Pans * Explosions * Imposter * Flipped Stacked Special Rounds Stacked special rounds is a type of special round that makes two special rounds happen at once. Not all special rounds can be stacked, and only the cosmetic ones that don't completely change the game. This is temporarily disabled as it was not working well before. Special Rounds List * Weak Pans * Vintage * Explosions * Higher Speed * Two Bosses Scrapped / Removed All of the scrapped minigame ideas along with scrapped special round ideas that never made it goes here. Removed minigames and special rounds can be found here. * Soccer (Regular) * Musical Chairs * Roblox Death Sound * Meme Mode * Baboon Wall * King of The Hill * Gioca Jouer * Touch The Top * Catch The Player * Bonus * Elevator Flood Escape Category:Features